Sheila Riley(The Chinese Connection)
Sheila Riley is the Daughter of Tina and Joseph Riley. She is 19 years old in the story, and 29 in the multiplayer. She is in an incestous relationship with her mother. She is also sexually involved with Dj Laura Ivy and Ryo Wantannabe. She is a supporting character in GTA:The Chinese Character and Major Character in The Multiplayer. History and background. Sheila Riley was born January 29th 1990 to Joseph and Tina Riley, who we’re both 12 at the time. As such Sheila and Joseph used there parents wealth to raise her. Joseph became governor in 2000 and as such Sheila became a Celebrity, due to her hectic and sexual exploits during her teen years. She and her mother began having sexual relations when Sheila was 16. Sheila Despised her father, believing him to be an “Old Loser”. Tina also heavily disliked Joseph, involving herself in multiple affairs. Sheila had gained superstar status after recording a sex tape with John Cena when she was 18. Events of The Chinese Connection. Sheila and Tina learn of the Joseph’s suicide and celebrate, hosting an orgy. Ryo is invited and they have a threesome. Ryo reveals that he was sent to kill Joseph, and both decide to have him work for them while continuing there relationship. Sheila hires Ryo to intimidate a female competitor, record a new sex tape with John Cena, and Kidnap her Friend in high school who called her stuck up. She then enlists Ryo with Killing her stalker ex boyfriend. He does so brutally, which turns her on and they have sex to celebrate. She is then available as a friend and Sex partner along with her mother. Sheila later accidentally finds the files that has Jackie listed as the one who bugged Ryos car and killed Ryan. This Sets off Ryos revenge on Jackie. After Ryo kills Jackie, she celebrates by participating in an orgy along with her mother,Ivy,Katy Perry,And a bunch of strippers. Events of Multiplayer Sheila, now older, is in charge of a big fashion corporation that needs financial help. As such she gives multiple robbery missions to the protagonist and rewards him with Money and Sex. She also becomes involved in the Libertonian Heist, providing information and prices on jewels. After a certain amount of jobs, she can be called for sex and can be used to get up to an 80% discount on shopping. Mission Apperances Welcome to LC Riley’s Sorrow The Orgy Driving Mrs.Whore This Bitch(Boss) Bedroom Pleasantries(Boss) Paybacks a bitch(Boss) My little girlie Save Me Someday Mr.Good Guy Stalking the Stalker(Boss) Truths Revealed The Big Prelude Amends The Libertonian Heist Setup 2 The Libertonian Heist Call me Sheila(Boss) Hardcore Softcore(Boss) Saving Sally(Boss) My Mother’s Keeper(Boss) My last Vasectomy(Boss) YIKES!(Boss) Big Slippin(Boss) Trivia She is Voiced and mocapped by WWE Superstar Alexa Bliss She enjoys going to the strip club due to her bisexuality She is partly based on Paris Hilton Originally a prostitute The Character That swears the most Her Appearance in the online mode is simply an animated Alexa Bliss, as opposed to her story design. Category:Characters in The Chinese Connection